Gizoogle Lore: Trexposition
Gizoogle Lore: Trexposition Black. An eternal darkness. An enthralling enchantment of permanent invisibility. Nothing can be seen in such dark conditions, making anything possible, while making everything impossible. A flurry of potential is created in the unknown of the deep dark. A cavern bearing no light, but inhabited by critters and monsters that physically make your skin crawl. Or perhaps an alleyway in the dead of night. Impossible to tell one direction from the next, with all the uncertainty of a possible marauder trailing behind, wherever 'behind' is. But there's a RUSH you feel. When you get up in the middle of the night, the hair on the back of your neck starts tingling. You question your decision. As you rush back towards your room from the toiletry, you feel a swift wind past your arm, as if something reached for you but narrowly missed. That rush from that uncertainty, and unknowing can be quite addicting. Or horrifying. For some, there is no distinguishing the two. The adrenaline pumping through your veins as you stand petrified. A fight or flight intinct. But there's no fighting the unknown. Sometimes all you can do is run. You don't know who, or what, you're running from. You just have to run. You just- Rainho pulls Stylo's head out of the cereal bowl his scalp is swimming in. Great value knockoffs of a certain name brand cereal, shaped like multi colored hoops, fly everywhere as Stylo ascends from his 7th suicide attempt in the past hour. He gasps for air as he spews and coughs up pure white milk. Rainho clings onto his eggplant purple hair, the length being his usual shoulder length. She sighs as she lets go and talks in a hushed disappointed voice. "Listen Stylo, I don't know what's going on with you, but I can't tell you're not feeling right. Maybe it's just me, but the Fox news said that if your kid tries to kill themselves, it's not a good sign. So if you wanna talk, I'm here for you." Rainho sympathetically whispers. Stylo wipes some cereal off his wet red hoodie as he begins to talk uncomfortably. "Well, you see... the thing is-" Stylo begins to say before Rainho shoves a video camera onto his chest. "Not now Stylo, I think Morty's gonna say 'momma'. Hurry up dick weed and record it." Rainho yells at him before running into the tarnished living room. "It'll be his first words since- OH MY GOD ROSE WHAT THE FUCK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU FUCKING VEGETABLE VIRGIN, STOP THAT!" Rainho yells as Stylo slowly mopes into the living room, camera in hand. He walks in to see Rose taunting a feral Morty with a slice of pizza. She throws it at him and it hits his bare chest as he stands there breathing very heavily and audibly. Rose ignores Rainho as she grabs another slice from a lonely pizza box on the floor and throws it at Morty. She misses wildly as the cheesy triangle hits the decaying wall behind him. "YOU IDIOT, THAT'S ONE OF THE FEW SUPPORTS LEFT!" Rainho shouts as she and Rose run away from the chained child. Morty is stuck to the wall via a steel ring around his ankle. The wall he's connected to starts crumbling as it crushes Morty and dust and debris fly everywhere inside the torn house. * * * "What do you think is wrong with my baby?!" "According to Web MD, he has something called 'Gayitis'. Inflammation of the gay." Stylo replies boringly. "Of the symptoms, they include, 'rashes, redness, sore throat, and a form of tourettes that causes the diagnosed to call things gay'." Stylo reads off his shitty black laptop. "That is the most made up thing I've ever fuckin-" Rose starts before Rainho turns around and throws a chunk of small white rubble at her head. "MY BABY IS SICK, SHUT IT, ROSE!" Rainho shouts with tears in her eye. She continues to rub dust and debris off an unconscious Morty as his eyes start to glitter open. Rainho stares in amazement as he coughs for a second and begins speaking in a hoarse voice. "R-Rainho? What the- Why am I naked? This is-" Morty asks in bewilderment when suddenly Rainho hugs him and whispers in his ear, "Shhhhh, shhhhh. It's gonna be okay. Mommy's here." Morty tries to pull away and then crudely remarks, "This is gay." Rainho continues hugging him. A single tear rolls down her face. "It's okay, Morty. You're just sick. Everything's gonna be okay." She then begins sobbing uncontrollably. Morty continues to unsuccessfully pull away as the front door slams open causing Rose and Stylo to jump in shock. A disgruntled Exhausted lazily walks in, his brown hair being prominently messy and unkempt. "Ugh, you guys are still up? It's like 5 in the morning! Whatever, I'm going downstairs to watch some JoJo." Exhausted grunts as he starts walking towards the stairs. Morty turns to him and blurts out, "JoJo is gay, Exhausted." Exhausted stops dead in his tracks. He slowly turns his head towards the boy. "What... the fuck did you just say to me...?" Exhausted asks shocked as all of his muscles tense up. "Don't you EVER fuckin'... wait a minute..." Exhausted yells before looking down at his hand, covered in his shifting smoky black sources. He lets out a soft chuckle. A hardy grin breaks out on his face as he bursts out laughing. His smoky body morphs into a large bulkier body as he runs through the front door, causing the entire doorway to break down into pieces. He continues laughing maniacally as he runs off into the distance. "Dammit. Morty, you better clean that shit up." Rose remarks as Morty turns to her, still in Rainho's clutches. "That's gay, Rose." he blankly states. "You little shit, don't make me get the belt again you-" Rose angrily shouts as a heavy rumbling is felt. "Uhhhhhh, I don't like this," Stylo says while clinging onto his seat with both hands as his laptop falls to the ground after a second vibration is felt, bigger than the first. "Hng- ooohhhhh noooo" Stylo moans in ecstasy as a third rumble shakes the entire house causing things to jump up and swiftly descent with a crash. Rainho loosens her grip on Morty and looks around swiftly for a moment. "What the fuck is-" Rainho questions as a large booming roar drowns out her voice. She lets go of the nude boy and they all rush outside. Another wave of giant rumblings cause them all to stop in their tracks as they nearly tumble and fall before they could make it to the large hole replacing their front door. They exit quickly and see a familiar figure shadowing over them. A large, scaly, black creature taller than their home. It's giant figure blocking out any of the morning sunshine to reach the four members of the Squad. "Holy shit that's gay." Morty blurts out in terror, his balls swaying in the breeze. On the top of the giant shadowing beast, another, smaller shadow appears. The spiky haired muscular figure lightly pets and rubs the top of the giant monster's head. The giant beast lets out a low, happy cry. The man on it's head jumps down in front of the Squad, causing debris of dirt and grass to fly everywhere, some in Morty's mouth. "Hi" Trex says over Morty coughing up dirt. "Oh hey." Rainho says, her eye still focused on the towering monstrosity. "I've done some research over the years, and found that there is an evil afoot. Humanity's greatest foe. I am going to punch it in the face." "Shit, well, where is this "evil" at?" Rainho asks, finally paying attention to Trex. "I'm currently working that out. But I think when we start seeing black clouds swirling over a castle we'll know where." "Is that thing gonna help us? Didn't we, you know, try to destroy it? Why didn't we destroy it anyway-" Rainho asks before Trex silences her. "None of that minor subplot is important, we have other things to deal with. But first, I need you all to watch this video." Trex interrupts as he pulls out a Nabi Jr. Tablet with a video loaded up. "Greetings huuuuman agent. I am Peridot..." Category:Lore